I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to an alignment tool for the closure striker with a latch on an automotive panel.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles, such as cars, vans, trucks and the like, include a number of different closures. Such closures include, for example, side doors, rear gates, hatchback closures, hoods, trunk lids and the like.
Such automotive closures are movable between an open position, in which the closure is spaced from the automotive panel, and a closed position, in which the closure is positioned closely adjacent the automotive panel. In order to both locate cross car and retain the closure in a closed position at the proper altitude, a striker is secured to the automotive panel which cooperates with a latch secured to the closure. Thus, as the closure is moved to its closed position, the latch engages and locks onto the striker.
Such automotive strikers typically comprise a cylindrical pin secured to the automotive panel. At least one, and oftentimes two, alignment openings are provided through the automotive panel to facilitate the proper alignment of the striker with the automotive panel with the latch on the automotive closure.
In many situations, however, due to both manufacturing as well as assembly tolerances, the striker, even if precisely positioned with respect to the alignment openings, will not be properly centered with the latch on the automotive closure. Consequently, it has been the conventional practice in the automotive industry to allow some adjustment of the precise position of the striker with respect to the automotive panel to ensure proper alignment between the latch and the striker.
In practice, in order to properly align the striker with the latch, an assembly worker will initially secure the striker to the automotive panel and then attempt to move the automotive closure to a closed position. If the closure cannot be moved to the closed position, or if such closure is difficult to achieve or result in an incorrect fitting, the assembly worker adjusts the position of the striker to compensate for misalignment of the striker with the latch and then again attempts to close the automotive closure. This procedure is iteratively repeated until satisfactory alignment of the striker with the latch is achieved, or rework downstream by another worker.
A primary disadvantage of this previously known method for aligning a striker on an automotive panel with a latch on an automotive closure is that it is time consuming and inaccurate.
The present invention provides an alignment tool which facilitates the alignment of the striker on an automotive panel which eliminates all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the tool of the present invention comprises a plate having at least one outwardly projecting alignment pin. This plate has a first side adapted to abut against the automotive panel to which the striker will be attached so that the alignment pin is positioned within the alignment opening on the automotive panel. A couple of magnets cooperate to maintain this plate in a consistent contact with the automotive panel.
A pair of spaced supports are secured to and extend outwardly from the opposite side of the plate so that the supports are spaced apart from each other. An elongated guide rod is secured to and extends between the supports so that the guide rod is substantially parallel to the first side of the plate and thus parallel to the automotive panel.
A slide is longitudinally movably mounted on the guide rod. The slide includes a cradle which supports a striker at a predetermined position relative to the slide. This predetermined position is adjustable by shimming.
A centering pin is also secured to the cradle so that the centering pin is axially aligned with and protrudes outwardly from the striker. Upon movement of the automotive closure to a preset partially closed position, the latch engages the centering pin and longitudinally displaces the centering pin together with the slide until the centering pin, and thus the striker, is aligned with the latch. At the end of this stroke, the latch engages a locking mechanism on the tool which locks the slide to the rod at its longitudinally adjusted position. Thereafter, the closure can be opened and the striker secured to the automotive panel at its properly aligned position.